The present invention is directed to a corner piece for carpet molding and more specifically, to a corner piece compatible with an existing baseboard channel member for holding pre-cut carpet strips.
The existing baseboard channel member for pre-cut carpet strips is the subject of Applicant""s U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,252 granted Feb. 18, 1992. Such a member is comprised of an elongated extruded resilient plastic channel member having a flat rear wall for mounting on a vertical building wall. The flat rear wall terminates at upper and lower longitudinal edges in an integral generally L-shaped lower wall and an integral reversely directed arcuate upper wall. Both the upper and lower walls project outwardly and away from the rear wall and define therebetween upper and lower slots for receiving the upper and lower longitudinal edges of a decorative pre-cut carpet strip which is slidably inserted therein.
When using the existing baseboard channel member, difficulties have arisen with respect to inside and outside corners of the walls upon which the baseboard channel members are mounted. The greatest difficulty exists with respect to outside corners where it is necessary to miter the baseboard channel members in order to obtain a smooth neat looking appearance. However, when using carpet strips having a substantially thick texture, such as Berber carpets, it is difficult to wrap such carpeting around the outside corners defined by two baseboard channel members abutting each other at 90 degrees.
In order to solve the foregoing problems, the present invention is directed to a corner piece for carpet molding, specifically the baseboard channel members for receiving pre-cut carpet strips. The use of the corner piece according to the present invention eliminates the need for a mitered cut and the bending of the carpet at 90 degrees.
The present invention provides a corner piece for carpet molding having a height substantially equal to the height of the baseboard channel members and having a rounded, vertically disposed outer surface and two vertically disposed flat surfaces disposed orthogonally with respect to each other with an elongated notch on the inner surface between the two flat surfaces. The notch is adapted to fit closely over the outer surfaces of two walls disposed at right angles to each other so that the two flat surfaces will be disposed perpendicular to the two walls respectively. A pair of attachment flanges extend outwardly from each flat surface at right angles to each other to facilitate securement of the corner piece to the two walls. The conventional baseboard channel member may be provided with a cut-out in the flat rear wall complementary to the flange so that the exterior surface of the flange will be flush with the exterior surface of the baseboard channel member. The ends of the baseboard channel members mounted on each wall can abut smoothly against the flat surfaces of the corner strip.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description and operation.